survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming Wild
Prologue Ash sat in his owners den. It was morning and his owner was still asleep, that meant he had time to listen to the wild before his duty began. He heard barking and yelping. Ash shuddered and backed away. This was one of those times he was glad he had an owner and wasn't wild. Chapter 1 Owner hopped in his loudcage barking and waving a paw. Ash didn't know what owner was saying but he knew owner was happy. Ash hopped up beside him. Owner ran his hand through Ash's fur. Ash licked owners hand. Owner laughed and turned to face forward. Ash knew they were going to training. In training Ash would attack other longpaws in puffy skins, Ash didn't know how his ripping into their skins didn't hurt. Still, owner would reward him if he did everything right. So, Ash did everything owner asked. Owner made some of the clearglass go down and Ash put his head out. It was his time to listen to the wild dogs. He heard one say "we need to fix his neck gash." Then a second. "I'm sorry but I can't. " A third voice chimed in. "I can't imagine life without him." The second voice returned. "It's over. He's gone." Ash pulled his head back and shuddered. --------------------- Owner had stopped the loudcage beside a forest he took Ash out and pointed to the forest. Happily Ash strode into the forest. There were dog scents all around but no dogs. He padded deeper into the trees. Behind him he heard a twig snap. Ash whipped around. Nothing. When he turned back around someting collided with his back forcing him down. "What are you doing in my territory? Did you kill Slash?" "What do you mean? Who's Slash? How did he die?" Ash yelped. "You didn't do it." The dog sighed climbing off. "I really wanted to spill some blood." "You wanted to spill blood?" Ash demanded, appalled. "Well, not exactly. But we're at war with StonePack so, even though it's unpleasant, we have to kill to survive." The dog explained. "Look. If you want to live to next Sun-dog journey either leave before StonePack finds you, or risk your life and come with me." Ash didn't invite the idea of putting his life in the paws of a dog he'd just met, especially one who'd just tried to kill him, but this dogs life intrigued him. "I think," Ash paused. Was he really crazy enough to follow this dog into a war zone? "I think I'll come with you." "Good." The dog nodded. "RiverPack needs some new, not dead, recruits." Ash swallowed. What in the name of the Sky-dogs had he gotten himself into? Chapter 2 Ash followed the dog through the trees. The RiverPack dog weaved easily through the forest while Ash stumbled on every jutting root. At least he finally got a good look at the dog he was trusting his life on. The dogs fur was shaggy, he looked to be a Farm-Dog. Even through his thick fur Ash could see how muscular this dog was. Even though he was younger than Ash he looked like he could easily take Ash in a fight. "Duck down." The dog called back. Ash couldn't see why until it hit him full in the chest. Actually more like she hit him full in the chest. Ash rolled back growling and hopped to his paws at what he judged to be a safe distance. Apparently he was wrong because a weight equally heavy or more landed square on his shoulders, pushing his muzzle to the dirt. "Dash, you have to stop doing that." The dog who had led him here sighed.